


【佐鸣】瓦解

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 宇智波佐助十七岁那年家里发生了重大变故。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小妈/伪3p/32x17+17x17的组合。

宇智波佐助十七岁那一年家里发生了重大变故。  
事情的源头发生在某个平凡无奇的晚上，他的父亲，一位英俊冷淡的黑头发宇智波，第一次在餐桌上向他问起了学校里发生的事。  
他的父亲很少关心他的学业，也极少注意到这个正值青春期的孩子最近都在做些什么。这名三十二岁的警察有一个令人放心的养子，所以顾家于他而言就成为了一件无关紧要的事。佐助从来没见过他出去约会，和女人调情，也不会把从未谋面的陌生人带回家里过夜，更不要提恋爱或者婚姻。三十二岁的宇智波天生与这两个词无关。  
佐助慢条斯理地吃晚餐，餐盘里是茄汁意面，还有一杯果汁，没有被榨汁机打碎的果粒黏在高挑细长的杯壁上。  
宇智波佐助十七岁的人生里出现过两次意外，一次是他的父亲，应该说这个与他相貌几乎相同的男人自打领养他的那一刻起，就一直被排除在佐助认为的某种框架之外；而谈起另一个，或许连佐助本人也不知道的一个事实：那是今年刚刚转学到班上的男孩，有着好似外国人的长相，金发蓝眼，是一个喜欢恶作剧引起别人注意力的捣蛋鬼。  
而这个名叫漩涡鸣人的男孩，就是那第二个意外。  
佐助和鸣人的关系谈不上好也谈不上糟糕，比着恰巧碰到，打招呼的距离要再近一些，但也并不会要好到像漩涡鸣人和班上其他的男同学一样，下了课就脑袋撞脑袋地聚集在一起，勾肩搭背地去操场打篮球。  
有时候佐助也不是很明白，鸣人这样一个好动、阳光、积极而拼命生活的人为什么会和他的人生发生交轨，他们本该止步于同桌间不尴不尬的情分，止步于远远对望一眼就足够了的程度。  
可漩涡鸣人身上却有种莫名的闪光，他的优点，甚至于是他的缺点都有可能的东西吸引着宇智波佐助，让这两个性格犯冲的男孩发生了目光的交汇，而后一发不可收拾。  
但是要佐助对人谈起他的同桌，谈起漩涡鸣人身上的任何一处，佐助却不知道应该用怎样的语言来描绘。好像世界上的字眼都不足以让人明白他对他的评价和感受，所以最后只能说，这是一个我认识的人，同班的吊车尾，物理距离再近一些，他是我的同桌。  
面对养父的发问，佐助也是这样回答的。  
他不知道为什么宇智波会对漩涡鸣人感兴趣，他只明白一件事，这个年长他十五岁的男人身上藏着许多自己不曾知晓的过去，这些名为“他的将来”的过去迟早有一天会变成现实，而这也正是让佐助感到烦躁之所在。他冥冥之中认为他和他的养父有着比血脉更亲密的关联，以至于未来某一天，自己就会变成他三十二岁养父的模样。  
宇智波不再继续问下去，佐助的好奇也就点到为止。  
佐助收拾了餐桌，把没吃完的食物倒进塑料袋，顺便拿走了门口堆积已久的纸箱。  
垃圾分类点距离佐助的家有一段路的距离，他沿着一条小河的路走了不远，河岸对面是公路，远处的公园在淡紫色的暮霭中影影绰绰，变黑变暗，孩童的玩闹声却是清亮而光明的。佐助的身边跑过三两的孩子，有的拎着泥桶，有的夹着滑板，有的抱着足球快速地路过了。  
在这条上学必经的直道上佐助偶尔会碰见他认识的或是认识他的校友，大多数时候他们会在和朋友的闲谈之余抽出那么两三秒的时间，和这个十七岁却看起来有着成年人式冷淡的男孩打一个招呼。但也时常是草草颔首示意，为了表达人和人交流之间必须的礼貌，佐助后来想到，如果没有那个意外的发生，自己和漩涡鸣人的关系一辈子可能也就是这样而已。  
他们隶属于人群中的某个小团体，在对缘分的认知上自视甚高，相信世间存在着比万有引力更加无法撼动的力量牵引着两个人，他们靠近，成为至交或是爱人，不相信命定但总期盼着命定中一个与自我灵魂类似之人的到来。  
事情的转折点出现在餐桌交谈之后的第三天，佐助照常上学下学，回到家把外套挂在玄关的衣帽架上进屋写作业，肚子饥饿时就到厨房的冰箱里拿一些水果，晚餐靠速食或者便利店的饭团解决，他的养父，三十二岁的宇智波极少回来，与其称这座房子是他的家不如说是旅馆更加贴切。  
佐助把脏衣服丢尽洗衣机，盛夏的风从厨房料理台上的窗子外吹进来，风铃的声音清脆到足够打消佐助心里多余的杂念。  
他布置好一个种类齐全的果盘准备上楼，玄关处传来了钥匙开门的动静。  
佐助丢了一颗提子放在嘴里咀嚼，心里知道这是养父回家的征兆。他靠在餐桌旁准备送上必要的问候，但在看清门外的来人时唯一能做出的反应就是睁大眼镜。  
就像自己的父亲忽然带回来一个陌生女人，并委婉表示她以后就是那个女主人，类似情形所造成的惊讶大概时可以用来形容佐助现在的心情。十七岁的宇智波佐助不是没有怀疑过这样的可能性。  
总而言之，如果要宇智波佐助为自己十七岁的人生写一本自传，漩涡鸣人在某种机缘巧合之下住进了这个有些特殊的家里，这就是故事的结尾。  
宇智波什么也没说，把鸣人带到佐助面前，把谈话的权利叫给这两个年轻的男孩。  
鸣人显得有些局促，大概是宇智波和他说过些什么，他撒谎的样子有一瞬间骗过了佐助的眼睛。这个人讲五句话，可能里面有四句话是假的，但佐助只在乎那一句坦白。  
他说我希望和佐助好好相处。  
养父从外面买了寿司和简单的晚餐，在大大小小的包装中佐助注意到他买了许多拉面，如果没记错的话，拉面的狂热爱好者在佐助的身边只有一个。  
佐助看着他身边翻搅面食的家伙，鸣人快乐地和宇智波谈起他的打工趣事，好似很快就融入了这个沉默的房间，变成其中突出却十分和谐的一份子。而佐助能做的就是用鲑鱼寿司填饱他的肚子，好不让饥饿的感觉夺去他剩下的注意力。  
鸣人在打工的事他一直都知道，也从不同的人嘴里听说过漩涡鸣人的童年。亲生父母在他幼年时撒手人寰，养育他长大的是附近少年馆的一位教练，叫做自来也，所以鸣人的篮球一直打得不错，上周佐助的学校打进市里决赛，鸣人还嚷嚷着要请班上的人吃饭。  
后来鸣人的养父也因为某种原因与世长辞，佐助的养父则成为了漩涡鸣人下一任的抚养人，至于其中的原因和大大小小的官司，佐助就没能再知道了。  
有一段时间鸣人曾经频繁地缺课，佐助想，或许在那些不为人知的日子里，这位具有正义感和同情心的三十二岁警员正为了一个不相识的孩子，在法院和各地之间来回奔波。  
但是看着鸣人望向养父的眼神，佐助却觉得他们已经彼此认识了很久。他的心里忽然升起一种奇怪的感觉，好像漩涡鸣人的快乐和养父少见的温柔构成了对他的背叛，让十七岁的宇智波佐助不是那么痛快。  
他草草地吃完自己的晚饭，并且拿走了果盘。  
“我上楼了。”  
养父在佐助身后喊住他：“鸣人睡在你隔壁的房间，你带他去看一看。”  
“行李呢？”佐助问。  
宇智波说：“没有行李，日用品我会买新的给他。”  
佐助无奈地看了一眼鸣人，后者的脸上又挂起了那副局促不安的表情，好像一只蔫巴的小狗，眼神在两个宇智波的中间来回漂流。  
“跟我走吧。”佐助头也不回地说。  
鸣人赤脚跟在佐助后面，右腿似乎受伤了，小腿肚的位置缠着绷带，因此走楼梯也走得十分小心翼翼，完全没有学校里风风火火闯进教室的架势。佐助带他去看房间，推门进去才发现屋子不知道什么时候已经被收拾得很干净了，就连佐助曾经搁置在里面的飞机模型也被放进了纸箱，堆在一尘不染的角落里。  
墙壁上有一些挂画和装饰品，都是那个成年人的喜好。  
佐助拉开窗帘，有些机械地告诉鸣人：“浴室只有我的房间和那个人的房间里有，你想洗澡的话两边都可以用。他应该什么都告诉你了吧？”  
鸣人点点头，嗓音哑哑的，嗯了两声：“谢谢你的说。”  
“你要感谢的人不是我。”佐助说。  
他在门口逗留了一会儿，大概是想问点什么，但看着鸣人费力搬动箱子的样子又有些不知如何开口。现在佐助确定鸣人的腿受伤了，不知道是不是打篮球太多的缘故，在佐助眼里他做什么事都像个十足的笨蛋，没一点聪明人该有的气魄，笨蛋总是干劲满满的。  
佐助知道自己应该去帮他，但出于某种为他考虑的自尊心，宇智波佐助离开了。  
寄人篱下通常不是一件好事，佐助想。  
从那之后起，佐助每天动身前往学校的途中，身边又多了一个人影。学校离家说远不远说近也不近，佐助很小的时候就习惯了自立，在大多数同龄人还坐在爸爸妈妈的轿车里时，他就一个人骑着单车上下学了。如今的情况有所不同，他的后座多了一个人。  
鸣人坐在后座，自己背着一个包，怀里多抱着一个，侧坐的姿势要多别扭又多别扭。起先他还不愿意，但也慢慢享受起了有个人载他的感觉。牙追在他们的单车后面，调侃鸣人像佐助的小女友，打闹就成了常事。  
后座的颠簸让骑行的二人摔进路边的水渠，青蛙从佐助和鸣人的脚边鼓着腮帮子跳过。鸣人躺在蒲公英丛里连连打喷嚏，鼻头红得像雪人，佐助一肚子气也被这一下闹得无影无踪，伸手拉他起来。  
可能是这么一摔让本来无话可说的男孩们变得无话不谈，虽然大多数时候是鸣人絮絮叨叨地和佐助说话。话题也无法是那几样，青春期男孩关注的鸣人都关注，漫画书，学校小卖部上新的零嘴和他在拉面店打工的趣闻。  
佐助虽然对这些没什么兴趣但从鸣人混乱的表达里渐渐知道，或许他真的就是一个偶然来到自己家中寄住的可怜虫，在没有成年之前，他的养父不会放弃对漩涡鸣人的抚养权。  
偶尔也有时候，佐助看着鸣人天真快乐的笑脸会想要放弃对秘密的窥探，他和从前一样，星期天和朋友们约出去打球看电影，夜里坐在晚风拂过的阳台上对着天空黯然伤神。但不知道是不是青春期的好奇心或是与生俱来的掌控欲作祟，佐助想要知道漩涡鸣人的全部。  
于是宇智波佐助把筹码押给了自己，坚信这个浑身都是破绽的金发笨蛋总有一天会把秘密亲口说给他听。  
那天是礼拜日，佐助的闹钟定在了早晨九点半，割草机难得没有一大早就轰隆隆地开始工作。谁曾想敲门声比他的闹铃更早到来，佐助烦躁地跳下去开门，发现鸣人拿着换洗的衣服，正一脸尴尬地看着他。  
“你要做什么？”佐助问。  
“呃，你还在睡觉吗？”鸣人挠了挠脸，这个举动很难不让人把目光集中到他脸颊两侧的六道胎记上，“想说能不能借用你的浴室冲个淋浴……他还在睡觉，拜托你啦！”  
“待会儿我要去和牙他们打球，昨天晚上玩到太晚直接睡着了……也没来得及洗澡。”说罢还十分诚恳地合掌鞠了一躬。  
佐助当然知道他说的那个人是谁，最终也没好意思点破，给鸣人让开一条过道。  
“对了佐助，你知道……我是说你爸爸去哪里了吗？”  
佐助坐在床上醒神，闻言抬起头：“你不知道？”  
“他没有告诉我，”鸣人显然有点尴尬，握着球形锁的手都抖了一下，“打电话找他他也不在。”  
“有什么事出去了吧，你没有急事的话电话留言就行了，”佐助敷衍地说，“他的浴室你可以直接用，不需要什么事都和他打招呼。”  
鸣人嘀咕着进了浴室，水声很快响了起来。佐助听着玻璃门一开一拉的声音觉得有些不自在，不大的房间里什么声音都听得明明白白，连那家伙赤脚才进淋浴间，险些打滑的动静都一清二楚。佐助脑子里有了画面感，那场景只让他觉得心烦意乱。  
奇怪的家伙，他想着，不管是他的养父还是漩涡鸣人。  
佐助再次醒来的时候家里只剩下了他一个人，冰箱贴上有新的便笺，字迹是漩涡鸣人的，很丑，佐助一眼就认出来了。想也一贯不会多说废话的宇智波没有如此的贴心，只是提醒冰箱里有早饭的便签也不知道究竟是写给谁看的。  
佐助拉开冰箱门，整整齐齐的三个饭团躺在第二层保险柜上，显然养父没有吃掉，或许他看到了那张画着鱼板涂鸦的便利贴，但是忘记带走鸣人准备的东西，那家伙一大早就问些莫名其妙的问题大概也是因为这个。  
昨天买回来的吐司倒是被拆封了，佐助几乎能想象到鸣人那家伙叼着面包冲出去的样子。  
他吃掉了漩涡鸣人准备的早餐，出于某种连他自己也说不清道不明的心思。  
后来宇智波佐助觉得，十七岁那年他犯过最大的错就是从他咽下那三个饭团开始的。  
养父回来的时候是下午，期间鸣人往家里的座机陆续打来过两个电话，要佐助转达自己不回来吃饭的消息，后来又风风火火地打过来说自己要赶不上最后一趟回家的公车了，希望佐助能代为告知。佐助说了句知道了白痴就撂下了听筒。  
意思很明显，也不知道那家伙什么时候学会了不好意思。  
宇智波坐在客厅里，戴着眼镜研究单位带回来的证据卷宗，佐助看着他，忽然就不那么想对他道出实话。他们也有我不知道的秘密，不是吗？宇智波佐助报复性地想到。  
“怎么了？”养父没抬头，“鸣人打来的？”  
“那个吊车尾说自己要赶不上末班车了，”佐助说，“大概是希望你能去接他一下吧。”  
沙发上的男人闻言终于把头抬起来：“我知道了。”  
佐助看着他什么也不问就要拿着钥匙出门，没忍住开口：“喂，你知道他在哪里吗？”  
“鸣人发了短信给我，我很快回来。”  
这是宇智波在出门前留给佐助的最后一句话，十七岁的宇智波站在原地，看着养父的背影消失在门口，脑海里那个平凡的傍晚，漩涡鸣人被带回来的画面倒带般重映，他像可怜兮兮的被人收留的小狗，而佐助只记得三十二岁的养父揽着金发男孩的肩膀，他们的距离比误闯民宅的紫色霞光更加晦涩。  
有关漩涡鸣人和养父真正的关系在佐助的脑子里不过一瞬即逝，他想着世界上没有这么荒唐可笑的事情，他白水般无波无澜的十七岁本应该在恒温和最适宜的环境中度过，就像所有期盼着宇智波佐助成长成一名如他养父般优秀的人那样，施加给这个男孩以最高的礼赞。因为他本该在其他男孩被恋爱和玩闹占据的时期迎头直追，作为一名佼佼者跻身于社会之间，没有别的东西可以夺去他的注意力，也没什么人能够走进他金黄的年华。而十七岁的宇智波佐助就像身边每个期待着自己的人一样，正打算把这份接近扭曲的期待化为现实。  
但他很快撞破了那个秘密。  
从厨房传来的声响打搅了佐助难得的好梦，他一边拨弄着腕间的手表一边走出卧室，奇怪的声息在那个瞬间戛然而止，也或许并没有停止，只是大脑的暂时性空白让他失去了感知声音和外界变化的能力，唯一正在运作的只有他夜里垂危的视觉，不需要太好的夜视也能看清厨房里，那个小小的洗衣机上正在发生什么事，或者说他的养父和他的同学正一个抱着一个，把空气尽可能都沾上他们的气息。  
他头晕目眩。  
漩涡鸣人被抱在怀里，屁股挨着身后的洗衣机，如果不是佐助正在楼上睡觉或许他们会更加无所顾忌地打开那台机器的按钮，好让洗衣机的震动更快地把男孩推上高潮。他十七岁青涩的姿态放荡又充满了极度的色欲，腿勾着他的抚养人的腰，好让对方借力带动他上下起伏。他们接吻也是那么旁若无人，舌头的交缠和牙齿的磕碰混合在一起构成情色的磁带，男孩嘶哑的叫声又低又弱，却并不妨碍那个成年人用力地顶进他的身体。  
佐助的到来显然让其中一个猝不及防，或许谁都没有想过这个有些难堪的秘密有一天会以这样的形式被撕破。它就像一张极薄极轻的纸，不起眼但是一旦抓住就能轻易捏碎，如此的光明正大又如此小心翼翼，佐助想到他在电影院里度过的无数个烦闷的小时，看过的那些悬疑片，不由得把这个秘密和主人公们唾手可得的证据联系在一块，接着他又想到养父的职业，他就是一名警员，他既然懂得怎样捕获一个人口中的秘密，难道不懂得对自己的养子，为自己养子的同学掩盖掉这份低级的过失吗？  
惊讶在他脑海里的过场只有一秒钟，或许更短。也许这从头到尾就不是一个什么秘密，佐助早就设想过。  
佐助慢慢地下了楼梯，拿走了餐桌上自己的水杯。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

宇智波佐助一整天心情都不好，一定和鸣人有关。水月的猜测一点没错，班上几乎把他们的事情传疯了，尤其是女孩儿们：鸣人住到了佐助家里。其实这件事很早之前就有风声被走漏，这群成天闲着没事做的八卦同学对佐助，这个称得上是神秘人物的隐私充满了好奇心，阴暗或者不阴暗，但总归会在别人小声讨论时竖起一只耳朵留意。鸣人的话最好套，尽管在“那件事情”之后，佐助确信他才是那个无论如何都不会说漏嘴的人——他对成为父亲的妻子这件事，这件事实！这是一件无论如何都不能被轻易否认的事实，从法律和道义上讲都不会改变它的本质。  
佐助轻蔑而不屑地想，漩涡鸣人一定是满怀羞耻和内疚的，不为别的，正是因为他欺瞒了这么多同学，也欺瞒了日日与他相处在一起的自己。  
而佐助的猜测丝毫没错，被撞破的那个晚上鸣人压根没有睡好，更别提身边还躺着他的丈夫。他捂住脸，现在的他甚至都有些不愿意承认这个词了。头脑发昏和三十二岁的男人在一起时鸣人表现出了极高的热情，这看起来似乎永不会熄灭的欲念之火直到宇智波提议同居这件事之后却不知为何一点点地消散了。鸣人也说不清这是为什么，尤其是当他知道自己的同班同学，十七岁的宇智波佐助就是他丈夫的养子之后，他心里五味杂陈，连着好几天都想要拒绝爱人的提议，但出于某种他无法言说的情绪，鸣人最终同意了这件事。  
但真正住进佐助家之后又是另一幅样子。鸣人惊讶地发现他的同龄人也并不像他平日里看到的那么不招人待见。因此他希望和这个阴沉着脸，在他第一日被带回来的时候皱着眉头看向玄关的十七岁男孩好好相处。但漩涡鸣人确实相当不喜欢佐助第一次看到他的那个眼神，充满了敌意与审视，后者的成分比前者更让鸣人难堪，好像只是一眼就看穿了他所有的伪装和表面的毫不在意。  
三十二岁的男人扶着他的肩膀轻轻按了按，鸣人意会了，这是他的安慰。但是有时候他又想，宇智波，不管是哪一位宇智波，他们都是捉摸不透的。  
看似温柔和安抚性的动作在如今鸣人的眼里又多了另一层内涵，尤其是当佐助走下楼梯时三者之间发生的两两对视，鸣人不但没有彻底失去意识，反倒是他保留着最后一点道德心时刻提防着最坏的情况发生。而当这件可怕的事发生的时候他感到了庆幸，同时也惊异了起来——黑头发的宇智波转过头，平静地望向了他的养子。  
那个三十二岁的英俊男人浑然不在意，就像佐助拿走水杯时的动作一样轻巧。鸣人辗转反侧，觉得丢脸极了。他就像被孩子无意间听到成人游戏的年轻母亲一样，整间屋子只有他一个人在为这件事失眠和感到尴尬，如果条件允许他真的会立马穿好衣服跑上前去，抓着佐助的衣袖向他解释。  
没什么好解释的。心里的一个声音帮佐助回答了他的话。因为事实如此。这正是矛盾之处，鸣人听着枕边人的呼吸声怎么都无法入睡，事实就是这样，我和同学的养父是正在交往的关系，我没有背叛谁，但我却觉得自己背叛了佐助。  
男人躺在他旁边没有真的睡着，鸣人紊乱的呼吸和暗戳戳的动作都在黑暗中异常清晰。宇智波转过身，无言地擒住了他的肩膀，就像他第一次把鸣人带回来一样。鸣人当下就安静了。  
宇智波问：“你在想什么？”  
“还能有什么啊……”鸣人却觉得他是明知故问，“太尴尬了，第二天起来我要怎么面对佐助的说。”  
“不用在意他。”  
“怎么说也是以后要朝夕共处的吧，但现在就好像，好像我骗了他一样。”  
宇智波没说话，只是捏了捏鸣人的肩。后者幡然醒悟般地转过来，抓住了男人的手，郑重其事地说道：“你不要误会啦！我没有别的意思，就是……”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道？”  
宇智波嗯了一声：“过来。”  
鸣人乖乖地凑过去，他的大腿还在轻微痉挛：“很晚了哦。”  
“那就睡觉，”宇智波正面抱住他，鸣人的脑袋抵着他颈部的骨骼，充满了成年人的力量感，“不要吵，安静一点。”  
鸣人倍感煎熬地合上眼睛，想着明早可能面临的各种情形沉入了睡梦里。一部等待着被打通的电话随时在传唤他身旁三十二岁的男人。一切都尚在摇摆，一切都尚在不安定之中。  
衣服躺在洗衣机里被闷了一夜，鸣人一大早爬起来就看到宇智波留在闹钟旁边的字条，嘱咐他上学之前要把它们都晒到阳台去。鸣人当下睡意就跑了大半，手忙脚乱地洗漱，以至于冲出房间时只有一只拖鞋在脚上。  
这动静同时吵醒了佐助。当他不耐烦地套着校服走出来时看到的就是这样一副场景：鸣人抱着他们的衣服，是的，他们三个人的衣服正在阳台摇下晾衣架，他甚至连鞋都没有穿好，更别提他皱皱巴巴的裤子，怀里叠高的衣服显然添加了太多的麻烦。  
他和鸣人的衣服被摇上去，在风的鼓动下如纸般飘动，轻触似地偶有碰撞。那里传来了金属衣架滑行的和平的声音。佐助看着鸣人把那个男人的衣服撑起来，认真地抖动几下再挂到什么地方去，这画面充满了说不出的诡异，让十七岁的男孩想起他在凌晨时分起夜，听到门外的动静，打开门就正巧迎上他的养父从鸣人的房间里走出来，并且在他的面前整顿了一番着装才终于出门去。  
宇智波和倚靠在门框处的男孩平静对视，谁也没有移开自己的目光。佐助就像一匹时刻警醒着的年轻的狼，目送他的养父直至他离开视线，才终于把注意力投向了对面的房门。  
没有上锁，甚至没有把门关紧，佐助只需要偏过脑袋就能看到躺在床上酣睡中的金头发男孩。但他并没有做出这样的举动，半掩的房门就像不经意与晦涩的象征，而宇智波佐助压根不屑于这个。不管是三十二岁的，还是十七岁的。他冷哼一声，转头回到了屋子里。  
可他同样不屑于这个年轻活泼的同龄人。不屑于这个家伙的无知；不屑于这个家伙不够巧妙的掩藏；不屑于他们的谎言也不屑于他踮脚挂衣服时通红的后脚跟。佐助自顾自地做该做的事，同时也在静静地等待鸣人回过身在起居室发现自己的那一刻，所发出的讶异又克制的感叹。  
果不其然，在佐助打开冰箱拿出吐司时鸣人终于注意到了背后的异动。他甚至惊讶得差点没兜牢怀里的衣服，还险些因此滑倒在地。一旁的男孩从容不迫地吃着早饭，连看都没有看漩涡鸣人一眼。房间里只有刀叉杯具和钟表走针发出声音，鸣人赤脚靠近佐助，一点动静也不肯发出来。他在赌气，不知为何他的心里也生出了奇怪的愤怒，或许是因为佐助的无视，也或许是因为过于旺盛的好战心，他在攀比，谁能在发生了那件事之后更加沉默，好像在某件重大的事上谁能够表现得最不在意谁就应该是更强的一方。  
这有什么大不了的，我没有背叛任何人。鸣人觉得自己的后半句实在有愧于良心，因为他确实不记得自己当初究竟为什么要对佐助隐瞒实情——既然没什么值得惊讶的话。但诚然，漩涡鸣人在道义上的确没有对不起任何人，他只是犯下了撒谎的过错，除此之外，比撒谎更严重的就再没有了。  
只是他自己跟自己过不去，总觉得隐瞒实情辜负了佐助对他的期待——然而实际上，佐助对他能有什么期待呢？他不会像某个语重心长的长辈那样劝导自己的，更不会为此指责他一言半语。他表现出来的样子就是对这个被鸣人放在心头首位的秘密满不在乎，是的，鸣人忽然反应过来，其实宇智波佐助就是这样的人。  
但就是这种沉默让鸣人无法忍受。   
“我说，佐助。”  
“你有什么事？”佐助很快地回应了他的话，并且淡漠地看了他一眼。他似乎已经在鸣人犹豫不决的当口解决了早餐，眼下正打算出发上学去。  
鸣人被噎住了，他不知道怎么开口：“啊，我，那个啊……”  
佐助没有理会他接下来的话了。他十分清楚这个家伙嘴里会吐出什么，连说话时手脚并用的架势都能在脑海中复刻得一模一样。他不懂自己为什么会这样了解漩涡鸣人，但至少在此刻，佐助连半个标点符号的辩解都不想听到。  
那是你们的事，和我无关。佐助本想这么说。  
他的同居人尴尬无措地站在原地，等到佐助回房间收拾好东西再出现在客厅时，漩涡鸣人已经不见了。佐助转过头，两份一模一样的便当放在吧台上，带着写有名字的备忘贴，一个写着宇智波佐助，一个写着漩涡鸣人。  
这个笨蛋吊车尾的。佐助叹了一口气。  
佐助到学校的时候漩涡鸣人已经在了，他没有和往常一样，凑在叽叽喳喳的人堆里和他的那帮好友讨论篮球赛的事。女孩们聚在教室的最后，眼神紧紧盯着佐助和鸣人的那一对桌子，当十七岁的宇智波佐助拉开门现身的那一刹那，男孩十分清晰地感受到了她们投来的目光。  
今天的议题是为什么漩涡鸣人没有和宇智波佐助一起来上学。他们现身的时间至少隔了二十分钟。这对素来黏在一起的同桌实际上并没有女孩们看起来的那样要好，佐助感到曾经的一切都发生得毫无来由，他们毫无来由的频繁对视，他们毫无来由的亲密，以及现在他们毫无来由的疏远。  
我不是要疏远漩涡鸣人。佐助想，他全然没有这样的意思。他只是讨厌在这毫无来由的一切中，本该属于两个人的莫名其妙中多出第三个人的参与。世界上再也没有比这更加荒唐和滑稽的事情了，那所谓的第三个竟然是同样身为宇智波的自己的养父。佐助不能明白鸣人为什么会和他在一起，倒不如说这也是一件毫无来由的事情，简直就像他跟鸣人一样。  
宇智波佐助所感受到的烦乱和冷淡施加在鸣人身上，使得他们中间产生了一道暧昧不清的隔阂。  
也许回答父亲的那个问题本身就是一个错误，有关漩涡鸣人和他的关系的问题。佐助盯着黑板上数学老师画下的函数图像，余光瞥到自己的同桌正抓着头发，趴在桌子上萎靡不振地试图写下最优解。没有什么问题是有最优解的，佐助看着鸣人的解题步骤，更何况这个家伙从第二步就算错了数字。  
中午的时候鸣人嘻嘻哈哈地从学校小卖部买了午餐回来，却意外发现自己忘记带来的便当失而复得地出现在他的桌子上。牙百思不得其解：“你不是说你的便当落在家里了吗？那个是什么？”  
那显然不会是佐助的，要问为什么，因为宇智波佐助本人就正坐在桌子上享用他那一份的午饭。就算是鸣人这样的笨蛋也会懂了，那份便当一定是佐助帮他捎带过来的。  
鸣人又想到今天早晨佐助对他的差劲态度，还有一上午都对自己有意无意的搭话都熟视无睹的样子，现在似乎也没那么在意了。他忘记了佐助就是这样的性格，鸣人恍然大悟地想到，那根本不关他的事——宇智波佐助不会对一件与自己毫无关联的事评头论足，更别提对此事产生惊讶之外的态度。想到这里鸣人好受了很多，但随之而来的是一种他未曾料想过的沮丧，在面对佐助的平静的时候。这样做就好像他和什么人在一起就是为了得到关注和博人眼球，而那个人竟然还是自己交往对象的养子。漩涡鸣人觉得这不堪极了，无论如何也不能理解自己的沮丧从何而来。  
但令佐助无奈的是，帮他捎带便当这件事被鸣人当作了一种和解的讯号，在放学的路上，当佐助准备骑着他的单车拐到河边散散步时，那个天性乐观，凡事只在脑子里待一分钟的男孩又在后面喊着他的名字，然后快步追了上来。  
佐助推着车子走在河岸的沙土地上，鸣人正踢着一块鹅卵石玩。他看似漫不经心实则十分焦急地低头思索，佐助很轻易就能知道他在想着怎样的事。鸣人的确想要继续今天早晨未完的话题，因为他有许多话是想向佐助坦白的，不吐出来他就不会痛快，即使这个冷淡的男孩并不需要。  
“有话直说。”佐助命令道。  
鸣人当即停下来，深吸了一口气而后诚恳地说：“对不起！”  
“你没什么好对不起的，”佐助说，“你也没有值得让我原谅的地方。那是你跟父亲的事，和我一点关系也没有。”  
“我只是想对你道歉，因为我瞒了你，还有你的爸爸也是，我也替他向你道歉，”鸣人同样冷静地说，“我们……应该从一开始就告诉你的。”  
“结果是一样的。”  
佐助推着车往前走，每一脚都在沙地上留下足迹。他们一路走过来的距离很远，马上就能看到熟悉的房顶了。佐助忽然停下来，头也不回，残忍地说：“告不告知我都不会改变任何事。”  
男孩冷笑着回忆起往日的种种，鸣人和养父的亲近，鸣人为他留下的字条和暧昧的体贴，鸣人肩膀上的那只手会变成夜里洗衣机上的桎梏，还有自己诸多因没有根据而被否定的猜测，现在却统统变成了真的。洗衣机，凌晨的阳台，他们各自的卧室，家里的每一个角落甚至于是他们用餐的那张餐桌。佐助想到各种各样的地方，有哪个角落是他们没有拥抱着踏足过的？他尽可大胆而放肆地揣度有关漩涡鸣人和父亲相处的全部细节，他的掩盖毫无意义，因为那都是真的，无可辩驳，让鸣人不吐不快的歉意也会变成嘲笑的把柄。  
是的，不会改变任何事，告知与否都一样。佐助心想，这话点醒了他自己同时惹恼了身后的鸣人。他已经为同桌的冷漠忍耐了许久，在这一刻变成愤怒的质问一齐爆发了出来。  
“你要是觉得不爽就把我赶出去啊！回家就跟你的父亲说，让我搬出去，赶紧滚出你的视线！所以佐助，如果你真的不生气，为什么不能明明白白地告诉我呢？从早晨开始就是这样，你……”  
生气？  
我为什么要生气？  
佐助的耳朵里已经听不到其他的话了，他不得不停下了脚步，容忍他的脑子里一遍又一遍地过筛漩涡鸣人恼怒的语言。只有一句话被他捕捉到了，但也正是因为这句话迫使佐助停止了往前的动作。他不得不这么做。  
他的惊愕在黑色的眼眶里转瞬即逝。  
养父很晚才到家，佐助洗漱完出来刚巧碰到他们在走廊的拐角处谈话。  
男人摸了摸鸣人的头发，那里的手感有多柔软佐助知道，在无意识的擦碰和有意却朦胧的触摸之中被他所熟知。而鸣人似乎也对此毫不排斥，这是身为丈夫的权利，佐助不由得想到他们的关系z早就与他的认知早就天翻地覆了。他们是非同一般的，令人难以想象的一对爱侣，但是佐助又不由得轻蔑地想到，漩涡鸣人在他的养父身上寻找到了怎样的爱？爱人一般的渴求或者只是父亲般的寄托？  
凌晨一点半，佐助这回听到了。隔着两扇门，还有空气中无数的细小尘埃，那些都是助推器，物理的阻隔无法彻底切断声音的传播。他们似乎比那个晚上更加大胆，佐助不知道漩涡鸣人会对此怀有多少的羞耻，继他们不欢而散之后，这两个十七岁的男孩谁也没有给谁好脸色看。  
这是理所应当的，攀比心和好胜心让他们陷入了这样的境地，尤其是鸣人，也许他骑在自己的养父身上上下起伏时就会靠眼泪想起一些门外的事。他会感到极度的不安和其中零零散散的愤恨。因为在这个家中，他们哪怕是深刻地相爱也不能做到真正的旁若无人，因为有一个人始终在浅薄的睡意中听着，有一双时刻警惕而尖锐的眼睛在看着，盯着漩涡鸣人脆弱的自尊等候什么。  
“喂，他会听到的……”  
男孩发出轻声的呜咽，趴在黑发男人的身上吐出细软的词语。宇智波并不为此所动，他的占据执著且不留情面，只要全部，不可缺一少俩，他咬住鸣人的嘴唇，那不太像吻，也不太像是愠怒后的惩罚，这是一个威严十足的提醒，比语言更加刚硬。鸣人果然领会到了，送给男人一个真正的年轻的湿吻。  
宇智波托住鸣人的身体迫使他用力地摇晃，然后说：“那又如何？”  
是的，那又如何？鸣人迷迷糊糊地想到，脑子里只剩下丈夫的反问，那又如何呢？我对佐助的歉意，欺瞒，不安和沮丧，那又如何呢？  
他并不在意我。鸣人最后想到，亲了亲男人的面颊。


End file.
